


Past Pleasure

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: I tried to keep them in character, M/M, Sportacus used to be called Alex when he was a stripper, i really don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Sportacus catches Robbie watching an old porno staring him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another every so lovely writing prompt I was given. I had fun with this one.

Sometimes a hero doesn’t share their past for good reasons. And this was one of them at it’s finest.

Before Sportacus became the hero of LazyTown he had a past that he wasn’t very fond of. He used to be very unhealthy and one day it caught up with him. Not to say his lifestyle wasn’t the greatest, because he used to be very good at what he did. 

And he wouldn’t of ever expected to have his past come stumbling up to him this way. Far from prepared, as he’d witnessed the town villain jerking off to a video. A video of him. Back when he used to be a Porn Star. 

His shame and unhealthy life style had been the cause for his change. But now, what was he to do since he caught his ‘enemy’ feverishly jerking off to his video. This was one situation he didn’t know how he could fix it. Or if he wanted to fix it.

His crystal hadn’t alerted him per say, but he hadn’t seen the villain all day and was going to check on him. When he hadn’t gotten a response, at least not the one he’d expected, he’d promptly jumped down the entrance. 

He’d looked around for Robbie, and found him in a small room. He was sitting on a bed, back to the door facing a t.v. in the room. When Sportacus looked in, he seen the screen and knew instantly that was an old video of him when he used to be in those things.

“Robbie?” He questioned, knowing already that the villain was jerking off to the video. He couldn’t not say anything. He was concerned, yet this situation was very arousing.

Robbie jolted and turned to see Sportacus standing there. His eyes wide as he quickly fumbled for the remote. It was too late though, Sportacus had seen it. “Shit.” He muttered as he turned it off. “What do you want Sportafuck?”

Sportacus stood there in silence for a moment. He wondered if the villain could tell that was him in the video. Or if he was unable to make the connection. “I uh…” Well this was new. He didn’t have any words for this situation.

“Do you make a hobby to spy on people?” He hissed. Quickly yanking his boxers back up.

Sportacus couldn’t answer, he just looked to the side, his face slowly flushing. “I didn’t mean to intrude Robbie.”

“Well you have.” He snapped, much like he usually did. He examined the blue sports elf, before his eyes lit up. “Take your hat off.”

“W-What?” Sportacus snapped to attention and stared at him. 

“I said, take it off.” Robbie narrowed his eyes. “Now.”

Sportacus slowly raised a shaky hand to his hat and pulled it off. His dirty blond curls flowing down, slightly covering his pointed ears. 

A slight gasp could almost be heard. “I knew it.” Robbie said in a hushed voice. “You really are him.”

Looking away in shame, Sportacus didn’t notice Robbie had gotten up till Robbie was right before him. How was it possible for the man to move that fast. “Robbie?”

“You used to be Alex.” Robbie stared down him. “Didn’t you?”

“Y-Yes I did.” Sportacus wanted to keep the eye contact, but the shame forced him to break it. “But that’s not me anymore.”

“Like hell it isn’t.” Robbie hissed. 

This got his attention as he looked up to see Robbie’s face looking at him. “I don’t do that anymore Robbie.”

“Will you indulge me and at least do it for me?” Robbie grinned. “I mean, I seem to know your one dirty secret now.” 

Sportacus stood there frozen. He had almost forgotten that Robbie was the villain and tried to run him out of town every day. “Robbie please…”

“Oh be quiet Sportafuck.” He purred. “How about we reach a deal hmm. This might even count as exercise.”

Looking up with shock, he furrowed his brows. “Robbie?”

“Indulge me why don’t you?”


End file.
